Withered Jolly
Withered Jolly is a titular antagonist of Jolly 3: Chapter 1. He is both an incarnation between Classic Jolly and Liam Smith. Appearance Jolly 3: Chapter 1 Withered Jolly appears to heavily resemble Classic Jolly from the second game, except he is now much more withered and worn down. His original bright red skin from the second game is now much more fainted and dirty, his smile also appears to be replaced with a large tear that goes across his lower head He appears to be wearing a chef's hat atop his head, and also appears to have many rips and tears throughout his body. Inside some of these holes, the player can see what appears to be flesh, much like Springtrap from FNaF 3, and his eyes have a white glow, similar to the phantom animatronics from FNaF 3. As seen from when Withered Jolly enters the player's office, some of his lower stomach is bright yellow along with his shoes. Jolly 3: Chapter 2 Withered Jolly has the same model design as his counterpart from Chapter 1, albeit with a few differences. His suit is now more obviously red and saturated and seems to have a different damage look. However, the main difference is the lack of the animatronic head, revealing Liam's corpse head that has two holes on the forehead and wires coming from his eyes and forehead within. Behavior Jolly 3: Chapter 1 250px|right|thumb|Withered Jolly jump scaring the player in Chapter 1 Starting from Night 4 and onward, Jolly will start in the Storage Room along with Withered George, before then going into the Assembly Line, then to the Assembly Control Room, then to Octagon Junction, before finally going into the Front Hallway and then to The Player's Office. Once he appears in the player's office, the player's lights will start to rapidly flicker, and the player must use the gas lever in order to repel him. Failing to do so will result in a jumpscare, ending the night. During his jumpscare, some kind of thin tentacles emerge out of his mouth. Jolly 3: Chapter 2 Withered Jolly will roam the facility and will attempt to get into the player's office in a similar manner to Withered George. However, Withered Jolly does not give any audio or visual clues when he is about to enter the office, so tracking his position using the scanner and cameras is essential. Because of this, the player is susceptible to attack from Withered Jolly if they do not repair the camera system quickly enough. Like Withered George, Jolly is defended against by using the Jammer when he is within the office. Failing to do this in time will result in a jumpscare and game over. Trivia * The reason Jolly looks blue in the gameplay is because of the lighting and the age of the suit. * According to the Cassette Guy from Night 3, he says that someone got spaghetti all over Jolly and looks damaged indicating that someone died in him. With that "spaghetti" possibly being a misinterpretation of human organs. * In one of the hidden minigames found while working towards the good ending, an unknown man can be seen entering a room in the original Jolly's Fantasy World and hiding in the Jolly suit in order to escape a second unknown figure. The spring locks in the suit fail when he stands up, and this person is presumably the corpse seen inside the Withered Jolly animatronic. * Withered Jolly's silhouette can be seen in the start menu of Chapter 2 without his head. * The human head of Withered Jolly is actually an edited head from the Unity shop. * He is a bit similar to Springtrap with a human corpse in him. * He is the first character to return along with Withered George. Sounds {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%;height:100%;" | algn="center" | 's jumpscare sound, this is shared with the rest of the Withered animatronics in Jolly 3| 's jumpscare sound on Chapter 2 Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Bee